


A Very Potentially Embarrassing Afternoon

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Poor Leon, implied blowjob, sort of drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART #15 - Leon opens the door to Arthur's chambers to inform him of what he and his knights saw on the patrol, but it seems he interrupted his king with Merlin in a very embarrassing situation... or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Potentially Embarrassing Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> PART #15 OF DRABBLE/ONESHOT/POEM COLLECTION

It's been a week since Arthur's coronation. Even after Uther's death, everything was slowly getting back to normal, and just like any other day, Sir Leon was returning from his daily patrol with his knights. Gwaine, Percival and Elyan have become good friends of his, and Leon was glad Arthur knighted them. They all deserved it.

He was just on his way home from the stables to change, when a guard approached him, informing him the king wanted to see him in his chambers. Leon smiled and nodded, forgetting about his smelly clothes and striding up the stairs to reach Arthur's chambers. There were some good news about the villages and the harvest. It looked like this year's one might be the biggest one they've had ever since lady Morgana went missing.

Once he reached Arthur's chambers, he gently knocked on the door. "Come in!" He heard Arthur's voice. Leon smiled and opened the door, only to stop dead in his tracks with his mouth hanging open and his face red like a tomato.

For there his king was, standing by the changing screen with his manservant kneeling in front of him with his head embarrassingly close to the king's crotch. Arthur's face looked pleased, which was the last thing Leon wanted to think about. All of the knights were expecting something like this to happen, but right now? When Arthur demanded his presence? What for?

"Nope, still too short." Merlin shrugged and Arthur's pleased expression disappeared.

"You're lying!" He bent down slightly to look closer at something that was thankfully covered by Merlin's head. "But I've been eating healthily and training every day with my knights!" He protested.

"Maybe you haven't been training hard enough and they were just letting you win, as usual." Merlin muttered, chuckling, for which Arthur decided to slap his head.

Poor Leon was still standing there with his mouth agape. He quickly shut it and cleared his throat. "Um... sire?" He stuttered.

Arthur finally raised his head and smiled when he saw one of his favourite knights. "Sir Leon!" He exclaimed, pushing Merlin aside. "Just who I needed! So how was the patrol?"

Leon wasn't quick enough to close his eyes when Merlin's head stopped blocking his view, and he thought he would be scarred for life, but what he saw was something entirely different from what he originally thought he would witness. Arthur's breeches were still _on him_ and Merlin was holding a _belt_ in his hands. So this was what it was all about! Arthur thought he was fat and Merlin was confirming it! Leon let out a huge sigh of relief as he suddenly started laughing, and it seemed he couldn't stop.

"Leon?" Arthur frowned, worried a bit about his most loyal knight. When Leon didn't stop though, Arthur turned to Merlin, who only shrugged and looked just as confused as Arthur did. After a while Arthur gave up and turned back to Merlin, who was still holding the belt.

"So... should I make another hole?" Merlin grinned.

_slap_

"Ow!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I tried to be funny, which I don't really do often and certainly not with an implied sexual content... well, this is sort of new for me, so I hope you liked it and at least smiled :)
> 
> Anyway, this is part #15 of my drabble/oneshot/poem collection and I'll try to post all of the good parts here. But this one is the newest one so I posted it first, and if you want to read more before I post it, it's here **_https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10116556/1/My-Special-Star_**


End file.
